You Know You're Obsessed With Pokémon When
by Midori12
Summary: How strongly do you feel about Pokémon? Do you sometimes wish your dog could breathe fire? Or exactly how much do you know about Pokémon? Did you know that Rhydon was actually the first Pokémon ever created? I'm obsessed with Pokémon. How about you? Edit 11/13/12: Added five more entries.


**Read a Harry Potter fanfic for this. It was hilarious. Decided to do one for Pokémon, since I'm obviously obsessed. And maybe you are, too!**

**_Edit 11/13/12: Added a few entries. :P_**

* * *

**You Know You're Obsessed with Pokémon When…**

1) You know the Japanese names for all of the Pokémon and characters.

2) You start wishing your dog could breathe fire.

3) You throw random things at people claiming they're Poké Balls.

4) You still collect Pokémon cards.

5) You start wishing your cat could throw money around.

6) You think a Tornadus is around when the wind begins picking up.

7) You think a Thunderus is around when it starts to storm.

8) You start wishing your fish could jump eight feet in the air.

9) You know how to initiate the Mew Glitch off the top of your head.

10) You have used the Poké Radar to catch a shiny Pokémon.

11) You can explain what IVs and EVs are.

12) You start wishing your two-pound bird could fly you places.

13) You've played Pokémon Green Version…in Japanese.

14) You were pissed when TPCI replaced all of 4Kids voice actors in the English anime.

15) You've seen the truck.

16) You know Mewtwo's backstory in the Japanese version of _Pokémon: The First Movie_ is completely different from the English version.

17) You know why Missingno. exists and can explain it.

18) When the phrase 'Holy cow' becomes 'Holy Miltank!'

19) You get into fights with people about which of Ash's traveling companions were better. Shipping-wise.

20) You know what the Dokokashira Door Glitch is.

21) You know all of the banned episodes of the anime, know why they're banned, and have seen them all.

22) You nearly crap your pants when you encounter a shiny Pokémon.

23) You know why Pikachu is named Pikachu.

24) When the phrase 'Oh my God' becomes 'Oh my Arceus!'

25) You begin to worship Arceus.

26) You know many of the main Shipping names off the top of your head…and even many of the non-familiar ones.

27) You know all of the words to the theme songs…English _and_ Japanese.

28) You know all of the hacked games…and have played a few of them.

29) You know what Moemon is.

30) You know what the Masuda Method is.

31) You know there are some major scene changes between the Japanese and English versions of _Pokémon 4Ever: Celebi and the Voice of the Forest._

32) You know that a Kadabra card hasn't existed in the Pokémon Trading Card Game since 2003 over a lawsuit that was filed against the Pokémon several years earlier.

33) You know why you haven't seen the Porygon evolutionary line in the anime, except for small cameos of Porygon in the fourth and fifth movies.

34) You know what Diamond Dust is.

35) You know all of the words to the PokéRap.

36) You know what the Pokémon Ierukana? is and know all of the words to it.

37) You know what the Prerelease Raichu is.

38) You know about every Pokémon manga…and have read a good portion of them.

39) You know the truth about The Electric Tale of Pikachu.

40) You've read all of Pokémon Special.

41) You've played every Pokémon game. And have owned most of the mainstream ones at some point.

42) You know that Professor Oak was actually supposed to be the original Champion in the Generation I games.

43) You have an Ancient Mew card. Or several of them.

44) You know who Imakuni? is.

45) You know the real reason that Mew exists in Pokémon Red, Green, and Blue Versions.

46) You know why Missingno. and other glitch Pokémon take the cry, or sometimes the form, of a Rhydon.

47) You know why Psychic-type Pokémon had only one weakness (Bug-type) instead of two (Ghost-type) in Generation I.

48) You know that Leaf (Blue from Pokémon Special) was actually supposed to be the female character for the Generation I games.

49) You know that the Game Corner is completely different from the Japanese and English versions of Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Versions and know why it's different.

50) You know what the Mystery Zone is and have seen it.

51) You know that Focus Energy worked incorrectly in Generation I.

52) You know that Clefairy was originally intended to be the mascot for Pokémon, not Pikachu.

53) You know what Satoshi Tajiri's favorite Pokémon is.

54) You know that Rhydon was actually the first Pokémon ever made.

55) You know that Ash's name was originally supposed to be Casey.

56) You know that Ash has a birthday.

57) You were upset when Wally wasn't picked to be Emerald from Pokémon Special, and this weird short kid was made instead, forcing him to be more of a main character than Wally.

58) You were beyond excited over the announcement that the Pokémon crossover game with Nobunaga's Ambition is coming out in America, even if you have no idea what the hell Nobunaga's Ambition is.

59) You're disappointed that there still isn't a Dark-type Gym Leader.

60) You know why the GS Ball disappeared from the anime.

61) You own a Base Set Charizard.

62) You noticed and know why Jynx got a recoloring from black to purple.

63) You know that the original Pokémon Stadium released outside of Japan is actually the second Pokémon Stadium game.

64) You know that N's real name is Natural Harmonia Gropius.

65) You brag to everyone that you still love Pokémon, no matter how old you are.

* * *

**Welp, I went all out on this list, didn't I? I wasn't sure how many to do, so who knows? At some point, I may add more, but for now this should suffice.**

**Here's a reference sheet, just in case you guys aren't as obsessed. Don't feel bad, I went a little overboard. :P**

2) Growlithe, anyone?

5) Meowth's Pay Day, anyone?

8) Magikarp, anyone?

9) Please tell me you at least know what the Mew Glitch is. If not, it's a glitch in all of the Generation I games where you can catch just about any Pokémon, even glitch Pokémon, but the Mew Glitch is the easiest method to catch a Mew without cheating.

10) Oh, the Poké Radar… Build up a good chain, and soon enough you'll have yourself a shiny. The explanation for how this works is a complex one.

11) I'm am _not _going to explain what Individual Values and Effort Values are.

12) Pidgey, anyone?

13) You better freaking know what Pokémon Green Version is. But I said Japanese because there are Engrish versions somewhere. Those don't count.

15) The truck? The one by the S.S. Anne in Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, FireRed, and LeafGreen Versions? Sure you've heard of it. But have you _seen _it?

16) Mewtwo was just lonely in the Japanese version. In the English version, it just wanted to destroy everything in its path. Heartless killer.

17) Missingno.'s not legit, but there is an actual explanation for why it exists.

20) The name's Japanese for a reason. The Dokokashira Door Glitch is a glitch only present in the Japanese Red and Green Versions that, if done right, can allow you to beat the game in five minutes without even having to collect badges or battle the Champion.

21) Yep. If you don't know these, you've been living under a rock.

23) _Pikapika _is the Japanese onomatopoeia for sparkle while _Chuchu _is the Japanese onomatopoeia for squeaking. There you have it.

28) Hacked games? What? Yeah, look into them.

29) Only the cutest creatures around! Moemon is actually a hack of Pokémon FireRed Version.

30) Basically something that was programmed into the Generation IV and V games by Junichi Masuda that makes it easier to obtain shiny Pokémon by breeding Pokémon from games of two different languages.

31) There were three major scene changes made specifically for American audiences in the English version. Mostly to make it apparent that Sammy and Professor Oak were one in the same.

32) Ever heard of the psychic Uri Geller? Did you know that Kadabra's Japanese name is Yungerer? Wanna know why the hell this matters? Look it up. It will all make sense.

33) Now, if you seriously don't know what EP038, known as Denno Senshi Porygon or Electric Soldier Porygon, is, you might need to be slapped. Ever heard of 'the seizure episode of Pokémon?'

34) A weather condition that can be seen on certain days in Snowpoint City in Diamond, Pearl and Platinum Versions, Mt. Silver in HeartGold and SoulSilver Versions, and Icirrus City in Black and White Versions. Most notable, visit Snowpoint City on January 12, Junichi Masuda's birthday.

36) Basically, the Japanese version of the PokéRap.

37) Possibly the rarest card in world, behind the Pokémon Illustrator card. Prerelease Raichu was a card created by accident and only a few are known to exist.

39) Did you know that Toshihiro Ono is actually a hentai artist? Hentai, meaning Japanese porn? Yeah, there's a lot more to learn about this series.

42) Sure was. His trainer sprite and Pokémon can actually be encountered with the Mew Glitch. His Pokémon are even tougher than Green's.

44) He sings the Pokémon Ierukana? And he's pretty weird. He thinks he's a Pokémon…

45) Mew wasn't meant to be in Red and Green Versions, but Tsunekaz Ishihara, one of the programmers of the game, put Mew in the games in secret. Sshhh!

46) Rhydon was the first Pokémon added into Red and Green Versions, with an index number of 001. Since it's first in line, any glitch Pokémon with and index number of 000 or more than 152 will revert to a Rhydon.

47) Psychic-types actually not being weak against Ghost-types in Generation I is actually a glitch or an error.

48) Sure was, but there wasn't enough space left in the cartridges for a female character, which explains why a female character wasn't introduced until Crystal Version.

49) Gambling issues. Can you believe it took until HeartGold and SoulSilver Versions to do this?

50) It's a glitch in the Generation IV games. Kinda like the Tweaking Glitch. Empty black spaces are scary.

51) It actually worked backwards. Instead of quadrupling the chances of getting a critical hit, it _quartered _the chances. No wonder you never landed one after using it…if you ever happened to notice.

52) Can you believe that Clefairy was actually supposed to be Ash's starter Pokémon?

53) Poliwhirl. Not sure why.

54) That's why it's index number is 001 in the Generation I games.

56) May 22. Well, by Takeshi Shudo's novelizations of the anime.

60) The GS Ball was originally meant to contain Celebi, but since the writers couldn't think of how to implement this they scrapped the idea completely in place of the fourth movie.

62) Jynx was based on the design of _ganguro _girls in Japan, who have heavily tanned skin and bleached blonde hair. But Carole B. Weatherford made a complaint that Jynx (and Mr. Popo from _Dragonball Z_) was a racial stereotype to African-Americans. So in response, Jynx was recolored.

63) In Japan, Pokémon Stadium was actually a first released with only 42 Pokémon. They had planned to add an expansion with all 151 Pokémon using the Nintendo 64 Disk Drive, but since the Disk Drive was a failure and never released outside of Japan, Pokémon Stadium 2 (released outside of Japan as Pokémon Stadium) was created instead.

* * *

**Until next time! Be sure to check out all my other Pokémon stories if you haven't already!**

**~Midori**


End file.
